


Do I? Don't I?

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik's internship at Xavier Biotech isn't starting how he wants.





	Do I? Don't I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Erik the Shy Intern and Charles the Boss Who Comes On Too Strong.

“Do I call HR on him?” Erik asked after he let out a loud sigh. His internship at Xavier Biotech was only in its second week, but he was sure that something was off about Dr. Xavier and his _approach_ to getting the most of Erik’s emotions and attitude.

So far, Erik stood still as Xavier had rubbed Erik’s shoulders on the first day, as Xavier had flirted with Erik on his second day, and as Xavier had mentioned a dinner out - just the two of them - on the eighth day. 

It was all getting to be too much for him. Too bad all his friends were assholes; no one had said anything.

“Really, nothing?” he asked.

Emma shrugged; Azazel looked nonplussed; Janos looked as he always did - uninterested.

“You’re all the worst. I’m just--” Erik stopped himself before he could finish. He didn’t have an answer for what he felt, but it wasn’t good.

Dr. Xavier wasn’t unattractive, but he was still Erik’s boss and Erik wanted to keep this internship next year. Ultimately he wanted to work for Dr. Xavier as a physical chemist.

Really, Erik knew he was fucked and not how he liked it to happen.

“Just thanks for nothing,” he said finally before grabbing his bags and leaving the coffee shop.

-

Monday morning was the time when Erik was normally grabbing coffee for everyone before the large staff meeting. It wasn’t strictly part of his internship, but no one else seemed to have coffee in the first meeting and after fifteen minutes Erik wished the group had.

Now, he got coffees and hoped that someone - not Dr. Xavier - would notice the work.

“Here’s your latte, Ms. Grey,” Erik said as he walked over to Xavier’s CFO.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that, Erik.”

“I know, but it seemed to help the meeting last week; I just want to get into the lab sooner after going over the work for the week.”

“And I’m sure there’s some tea in one of these cups for Charles.”

Erik blushed. “I hadn’t done that last week; Dr. Xavier walked in with his own last week.”

“Well,” she started, “why don’t you get him some of that Earl Grey and see if it goes well.”

“I’m sure it will. He’s been keen to talk to me.”

“Say no more. I’ll handle him; he forgets to tone it down with the interns.”

Erik simply nodded and went over to the table to brew some tea with the hot water provided. It was not too difficult to steep the bag in the water, but Erik had no idea how much sugar or milk to put in.

Hedging his bets, Erik grabbed some packets of sugar and a small carafe of milk, walking to where Dr. Xavier sat.

“Here you go, Dr. Xavier,” Erik said quietly.

“Thank you Erik, and I do think we need to talk later; I’ve been rather a poor model of company behavior so far.”

“If you say so, and I’m free after this.”

“Then we’ll meet for a few minutes.”

“Sure, Dr. Xavier.” Erik pulled away from Xavier’s seat and stood against the wall, being as quiet and unassuming as possible for this meeting.

-

“It seems you’ve made a friend in Dr. Grey,” Xavier said as they walked out of the conference room and towards the communal work space.

“I have?” It shocked Erik that bringing her a latte could count as friendship.

“Well, I suppose she reads people better than I do. I have been overly affectionate so far?”

“You--you just shocked me.”

“And I should apologize for that. We haven’t had an intern with your interests in years and I wanted to make a good impression.”

“You certainly made an impression.” Erik smirked a little, but tried to hide it.

“Well, I won’t let it happen again. Just how else can I help you?”

“I’d like to watch some of the chemist working today.”

“That we can do,” Xavier said. “Follow me and we’ll get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> My betas for awesome! I hope you enjoy this annejumps!


End file.
